Brave Academy
by pikskitmet
Summary: Brave Academy, the place where young warriors or monsters come to learn how to live and fight. Of course, it does not mean that there are still classes that teach you about daily life! Hope you enjoy, I also do not own Brave Frontier.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hullo random people! I have finally started a Brave Frontier fanfiction for you guys to read! Now, before I forget, I do know that Atro is a guy. But, I still see people calling him a chick, so I decided to make him into a girl. Please don't rage, I do open mindedly admit, he is a guy, but I want him to pose as a girl in this fanfiction. You can post this as gender bender or something, just please don't rage! Anyways, I do not own this game, or any of these characters. I hope you have a nice time reading this! (For every new fanfiction, I will put A/N notes in the front ^v^.)

"So… this is the academy? It sure looks better than in the pamphlet, right Lancia?!" Atro said with amazement. It was a few weeks since she enrolled to this place, and she couldn't wait to get in. Her orphanage overseers told that this would be a great place for her to learn the skills she would need for her life. She continued her walking path towards the large academy, accompanied by a girl with red hair and a cooking pan mounted on her back. "Hahh…don't you think this is great? I can't believe they actually accepted us!" Lancia said happily. "Yea, I heard that they only recruited around 100 monsters and humans out of like, 2000!"Atro replied. "I bet all these people and monsters here are powerful, but at least we know that this is their first time, just like us, being here because this place just opened, right?" Lancia asked with a tone of question in her voice. "Well, I hope. If not, then there's a good chance we will be screwed." Atro said with certainty in her voice. "That's not very encouraging." Lancia said with a sweat mark coming off her head. "Head to the center temple auditorium for new students!" a flying box with speakers yelled. Everybody turned their heads to look at the green, flying arrow pointing to a huge floating island with 7 different paths leading to some other colored buildings; each was only a tiny bit smaller than the building in the middle with clouds floating around the top part of the building. The soon-to-be-students streamed through the large, open gates and into the welcoming halls of the academy.

"Argh, I am so nervous!"said a white haired girl with a shield and sword behind her back. "Stop freaking out V. This is just the introduction to the school." Said a blonde cowboy with a white outfit. "Grr… stop calling me V Heidt! My name is Valkarie, not V!" Said V. "Whatever, I don't care. I call you what I want to call you." He replied. "You jerk face! You know what? I don't even know why I'm next to you! Goodbye!" She said angrily as she stomped away to sit next to a blonde. "*Sigh* she's so hard to handle! Trying to get her will take forever." Heidt thought calmly to himself. He spotted a red haired girl sitting 2 isles away from his seat. "Hmm… she looks interesting. Perhaps she'll be easier than that annoying white haired girl." He thought to himself with a devilish grin. Just as he was about to go greet himself to the girl, 1 human and 6 monsters got up onto the stage. "Hello New students, and welcome to Brave Academy! In witch you will learn many things about Grand Gaia, fighting, daily living, and much more!" said a guy with long, black hair flowing all the way to his hips. He wore a black, unbuttoned, over coat that reached to his kneecaps over his crimson red long sleeved shirt. I am your Principle, Zero, and these are your element principles that will be over looking your performances in each class. For the Fire over looker, it is the Phoenix Reborn, the legendary flying, flaming bird in the sky!" He raised his arm to point at the majestic, flaming red bird. It tipped its head in response to the headmaster's sentence. "Next, for the water over looker, it is Felneus, the master of the glorious oceans!" He raised his arm to point at the floating, coiled dragon. It tipped its head in response to Zero's sentence. "We have then, for the earth over looker, the master of healing and knowledge, Alpha tree Altri!" He gestured his hand to the temple like monster with two heads. It lowered its self and got back up to its regular position. For the thunder over looker, we have the powerful thunder crasher, Omega Behemoth!" He pointed at the large machine like loin with electricity sparking around it. It bowed its head in response. "For the dark over looker, we have the death bringer, Hellborn Dilias!" He pointed at the dark, floating figure that radiated a sort of calm, but deadly aura. It bowed its head. "We finally have the light over looker, the holy dragon, Duelmex!" He pointed at the large, floating dragon that radiated a holy and justified aura. "We hope to have you heroes and monsters turned into powerful units that can achieve anything you could ever want! So please enjoy your experience here, and we all hope you can achieve your goals. Now, in orderly fashion, please go into a line to your dorms behind the golden doors in the main hall. Make sure you come to your classes you received in your dorm mailboxes tomorrow. The dorm leaders assigned to each dorm will pass out the letters to each person or monster in their respective dorm. Don't worry if the dorm leaders are troubling in any ways, we carefully trained some students to do the leader jobs. They will also be the ones to command orders, so please follow them. If you don't follow them, they can report back to us and we will, ah, "adjust" some things in your stay. So, please enjoy your experience here, and we all hope the best to you and your classes. Goodbye!" He said with a smile as every monster or person got up, and started lining or walking out of the doors, and into the dorm halls.

"Yes! We got the same dorms!" a blonde said in excitement. "Yea, it's great to see you Eze. Just make sure not to hit on the girls that come here, ok?" replied a brown haired boy with laziness in his voice. "Whatever Douglas, do you really think I'm that stupid to hit on girls that I'll be living with for a whole year?" Eze replied. "Heck, I would think you would hit on the nearest girl you see."Douglas replied with a flat tone while lying on the grey sofa, and put his head on the cushion. Eze sighed deeply while having a depressed face. He started looking around the dorm when he recovered. The room was quite complex by itself. There was a chandelier on the ceiling with 18 light bulbs with a built in fan under the light bulbs, illuminating most of the room. There was another connecting room that led to a kitchen with a large fridge, sink, oven, microwave, stove, dishwasher, etc. It was fully equipped with utensils, and food was already in the fridge. The main dorm had a huge, circular rug, two five people sofas, one two people sofa, one home theatre flat screen, and a smooth glass table with multiple remote controls. The big sofas were aligned perpendicular to each other while having the small sofa, facing towards the flat screen, in between. The table was carefully placed right in the middle, but there was a gap about 1 foot away from the table edges and the cushion. The wide screen was placed right in front of the items. There were also stairs that led to another floor that held six rooms. "Wow. They really designed this for six people." Eze said with amazement. "Mmhm. They also said in the pamphlet that we would have two guys, two monsters, and two girls in each dorm. They also said that each of us would be different elements so we could get used to each one." Douglas said. "Whoa! So were going to have monsters in our dorms? That's so cool!" Eze said excitedly. "Yea, well we might. I think the human population over populates the monster pop." Douglas explained. "Aww… thanks for breaking my spirit!" Eze whined. "You're welcome." Douglas replied. Just then, they heard knocks on the door. "Must be the rest our roommates." Eze said as he opened the door. "Umm… hello. Is this dorm number 15?" a girl with pink hair and a broom by her side asked. "Yes. Are you…umm… Liza?" Eze asked while pulling out a sheet of paper. "Yes!" "Well come on in. Is there someone else with you?" "Of course, excuse me. Let me introduce you to Amy, the angel." She gestured her hand to a shy blonde with closed wings on her back. "Oh! Umm...a…I-I'm Amy! N-nice to meet you!" She said while bowing. "No need for bowing down. Just come in." Eze said with a sweat mark coming off his head. Liza ushered the nervous angel into the dorm room. As Eze turned around, a finger with purple nails tapped his shoulder. "I am guessing you're my roommate. Whatever, at least you have muscles. I am Rakia; part of the Ramia race, pleased to meat you." The snake-like woman said. "U-umm… ok… Pleased to meet you. I'm E-"He was quickly stopped when she placed her finger at his lips. "No need for names. I learned and memorized all of them." She said while lifting her finger off of the surprised Eze. She slithered away to greet the other roommates. "Oh god, I hope she isn't any trouble with Douglas. He gets a little nervous around girls with that personality." Eze thought with worry shown on his face. "Hi!" A guy with one of those samurai like straw hats said with a smile. "Oh! Argh… who were you again?" Eze said while looking for the piece of paper that told of the names of each roommate. "I'm Mifune." he said with a sweat mark coming off his head. "Argh, I'm sorry. I'm just bad at remembering names." Eze said while scratching his head. "Bad? Don't you mean horrible?" Douglas said while getting up the couch. "I bet you couldn't remember one person's name withought needing reminder every hour." He said with a sneer. "Gah! Shut up, no one asked for your opinion Douglas!" Eze shouted angrily at the laughing Douglas. "Whatever, this is our dorm group. I hope everybody will get along, because we're goanna be together for a long time." Eze said calmly. "I'm your dorm leader, Douglas." Douglas said as he raised his hand. "By the way, who here wants to go to dinner to get some food?" Douglas asked. Everybody raised their hands to agree. "Alright then, let's go get some dinner, follow me!" He said as he walked out the door and led them to their destination filled with food.

"Their food is simply divine, is it not?" a girl with red hair asked. "Yes, this food is great! I never tasted something so good! And by the way, please stop the medieval-like theme, just talk like a regular human being, Aisha, please!" a girl with black hair asked. "Aww… what's the problem with that voice? All I said was that this food was delish, nothing else." She said with an innocent voice and eyes. "You know how much that tone annoys me! You need to use regular English grammar, not ye-olden times sentences." She said. "C'mon Rickel, let me do it just this once?" Aisha asked with puppy dog eyes. "Shoot! I can't resist those eyes!" Rickel thought to herself. "Fine, you can, but Only after you finish your dinner!" she mumbled quietly. "Yay! Thanks Rickel!" She said as she dug into her meal. "Sigh, even though she is a dragon warrior, she doesn't have to eat like one." She thought to herself. She decided to actually look at where she was eating. The room was filled with tables and chairs, like any regular cafeteria should be. Though, she wouldn't say it was a cafeteria, it was rather a restaurant than that dinky place filled with cafeteria food and she knew, through obliterated taste buds, just how bad that food could be. She had ordered the spaghetti and meatballs, in which the waiter explained to her all the add-ons, like drops of honey or a mix of chocolate and honey lightly poured on a sundae. With every bite, she could clearly taste how each and every bite tasted, her taste buds yearned for more as she took more and more bites out of the dish, until it was empty. Her final course was a slice of chocolate fudge, Butter cream frosting cake. This is where her taste buds exploded, and died. "Urgh… much deliciousness, too chocolate death..." she moaned as she thudded her head down on the table in defeat. "Y-yea… I feels the pain…" Aisha said as she let gravity do its job and hit her head on the table. "Who boy. Those were some serious flavors right there." said a girl with green hair. "What do you expect? This is the academies second best dinning place." replied a guy with red hair. "Well, nice chat we had going, but I think I should get my groupies back together and head back to our dorm." "Yea, same with me. I think we were here long enough. Bye Nemia." "Bye Galant, hope to see you next time. But by then, you know it's gonna be battle time." She said with a smirk. "Whatever, I already know my dorm'll beat you up, even withought me." "Don't get your hopes up just yet. One on one. Me vs. you. In the battle court." "Fine by me, though I'm sure you know the element system, right?" "Well fuck that. I couldn't give two shits bout that. Man to man tomorrow, and that's it." "But you're a woman." "… Shut up." She mumbled angrily. Galant shrugged. "Okay groupie, time to get back to our dorm, we got a battle tomorrow so we need our rest." He yelled. Immediately, four other people and one monster got up and followed Galant out. "Same with us lets go." Nemia shouted. Three other people and two monsters got up and followed Nemia. Slowly, the restaurant emptied out, one by one, as each of them knew what tomorrow would be. The day of the dorm championships, where it would be decided on witch dorm would be the top, or the bottom.


	2. Battle Tournement

"Sigh, what will we do for the tournament?" mumbled a white haired boy. He was thinking about the many different tactics to fight each group of people and monsters. "Well… each group should at least have all the elements, so I should put the ones with the element that can beat each the other." He thought to himself with a nervous face. "Weiss, what's wrong?" asked a girl with black hair poking her head into his room. "Nothing Alma. I'm just preparing for tomorrows tournament." He answered. "OK, keep up the good work. I want to make sure that we don't end up in last place." she said with a sheepish grin. "No one does, especially those who over estimate themselves. They think they can do whatever they'd like because they think there so strong. I can't wait to see their faces when they end up losing to us. At least then they'll know their places in this university." He said with an evil grin. "Alright then, hope you good luck in your thinking process, bye!" she said with a smile as she closed the door behind her shut. "Now… let me see… Shida has good attack and stamina so he can last longer and do heavy hits. Elimo can heal everybody and add a defense boost. Leon can poison and enemy, so he's perfect for dipping in and out of fights. The Trent can hide within the trees because he looks so much like one, so it can be sort of an assassin withought much attack or defense. Alma can cover most of the other units with her overall good stats, and I can boost their attack. Ok, Elimo and I will be in the back supporting all the units in the front with our abilities. We got to make sure Elimo doesn't die or we'll be dead sooner or later. Alma can go in the front to tank the hits while Shida is behind her attacking. The Trent will be hidden in the trees so he shouldn't be spotted, and Leon will quickly poison everybody with small, but swift attacks." He muttered to himself. "God dammit Weiss, why do I have to hide behind a girl complained a boy with grey hair. "Because she has better defense than you, and if you were in the front lines, you would die quickly." Weiss said flatly. "Hey, it's not my fault that I have relativity bad defense as a mage." He said. "Well to bad. All I'm doing is trying to get a winning strategy for our team." "Bu-""Look, do you want to win?" "Yes." "Then just follow my tactics and we'll have a chance at this tournament." There was a long pause. "Fine, but we better win at least fifth place, got that?" "Whatever, not like I really care. Anyways, stop using you shadow teleportation to get into my room!" said Weiss. Shida pouted and stomped his way out of Weiss's room. "Oh god. Tomorrow's gonna be a crazy day, isn't it; Leon?" He said as he turned around to spot the white haired thief. "It is, but we will be prepared, right mister strategist?" he asked with a playful tone. "Of course, now get out of my room!" Weiss angrily yelled as Leon quickly jumped out of his room. "Sigh… this is gonna be bad for my health, isn't it? And why do people sneak into my room all the time? " He wondered to himself as he jumped onto his bed.

"Woooo, I am pumped!" yelled a boy with light brown hair. "Simmer down Zeln. It's just a tournament." A girl with black bows on each side of her pink hair said while hitting Zeln on his head. "Oww… that hurt Lico!" he yelled angrily. "Not my fault that you went all loud and stuff like that." She said nonchalantly. "Stop guys! Let's not kill each other before this ok?" said a boy with green hair. "But he pissed me off Will!" Lico complained. "How did I do that? By being loud? Why are you such a control freak?" he asked angrily. "Who asked for your opinion?" Lico said with a happy on the outside, but angry on the inside look on her face witch made Zeln shut up quickly. "Sigh, why don't you guys stop arguing? We have a fight to compete in!" a girl with blue hair asked angrily. "Hmph. Fine, I'll stop talking, but only for you Selena, not for this jerk face over here." She said with a pouty face. "Why yo-"he was quickly stopped by a small girl with a wand sitting on Selena's shoulder. "Shut your yap and actually listen to what she's saying." The small girl said. "Thanks Farsi. I couldn't live without your magical fairy powers." Serena said. "Let's go!" a boy with crazy orange hair yelled as he pushed everyone into the entrance. "God dammit! Why did you do that Zegar?!" Zeln asked with annoyance. "Not my fault if you guys won't move! We're the very first ones to fight! Move your asses!" he yelled angrily as everyone started to panic hearing the news. "Argh, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Zeln asked with a crazed tone. "I was trying to, but you and Lico kept arguing!" he said. "Well…I-"Zeln was stopped abruptly as he was pulled by Zegar to the entrance to the coliseum. "Wait! I'm not ready yet!" Zeln screamed. "Ready or not, we're here already so it doesn't matter!" Zegar said as he pulled Zeln into the prep room. "Wait! Y-you guys aren't on yet!" a girl with short green hair said to the group. "What? We aren't? When are we? And who are you?" Lico asked quickly. "I-I'm Lin. I am one of the members of the academy council that prepares f-for special events." She stuttered. "You a-are going to be on at the third round, in arena #5, not the first o-one." She stuttered again. "Thank god, I was nervous." Zeln said with relief. "Aww man, I was all prepped too." Will said with a sad face. "It's all right, we'll just have to wait, that's all." Lico said to Will while patting his back. "But, when we do fight, make sure to do your best, ok Will?" Lico said while smiling. Will nodded as he followed Lin into the waiting room filled with other people and monsters.

"Hello students! Welcome to the monthly tournament! For people who didn't know about this, actually no one was supposed to know other than the school councils, this is where we decide our top dorm students and narrow down on who the best student is! The rules will change every month, but for this month, since we're all new to this, we will only go down to the best dorm. I hope everyone tries their best in this tournament and also has fun, just make sure to play fair, ok? The rewards for the top dorm will be released to everybody when we do find this dorm. Now, for our first match, we have dorm number one versus dorm number five. In the future, the dorms will get to choose names for themselves, but that's for later. Please look at the big screen for the students." Zero spoke in his microphone as both pictures and names appeared on a gigantic, floating screen.

Dorm Number One V.S Dorm number five

-Fencer Vargas -Firedrake

-Undine -Knight Sergio

-Emilia -Empusa

-Pixy Leore -Edea

-Eight Blade Sefia -Luna

-Lilin -Magress

"Let us see which team will prevail? One team can go up while another has to fight to make sure they aren't last. In the end, only one will prevail, and one will fall. Let the tournament begin!" Zero shouted with excitement while everybody in the tournament seats shouted in agreement. All the students charged at each other with weapons drawn. (Now, *cough* *cough*, entering battle description mode.)

Vargas slashed with his sword in a fiery arc at the blonde girl with a mouth that deserved to be cleaned with soap. "So you want a piece of me? Well come at me you mother****ing loser, I'm going to ****ing stab you till you weep before my feet." She taunted as she blocked his attack by shoving his sword upward with her spear and countering with a quick stab at his chest. "Urgh, so you are more than just talk, you crazy woman, I'll make sure to shut your pretty mouth after this battle, and make sure that you won't talk like that while I'm near you!" He replied as he recovered from the stab and sweep-slashed her feet off the dusty ground. Meanwhile, Pixy Leore slashed his rapier at Sergio who jumped back while blocking. "Will you start attacking already? It's getting boring just attacking you." Leore said with a pissed face. "I'm just taking my time looking for your weak spots, that's all. You can continue your attacks, but you'll never be able to beat me." He calmly said as he blocked a heavy slash with his icy sword. Sergio quickly slashed his sword at Leore's head, only to be stopped by Leore's rapier. "I could've sworn that you were to dumb enough to block my hits. I guess I shouldn't underestimate idiots like you." Sergio said with a smirk. "What did you just say?!" Leore screamed angrily as he slashed wildly at the laughing blue knight. At the opposite side of the arena, a battle of water and fire monsters commenced, the flaming dragon breathed flames at the floating blue girl that simply raised her hand to create a blue water shield. "Calm your flames down; you know that you can't defeat a water monster like me." She said as she created a water bolt in which she used to blast the poor dragon with freezing water. The dragon decided to finally not use its fire, but to actually slash at her with its claws. "Oh, I thought you couldn't even use your claws thanks to your small brain, whatever, take this!" She said as she blasted it with freezing ice arrows. On their left, sword slashes were exchanged in heated battle. "Hey, you actually lasted longer than I thought you would, you should be proud." Sefia said with a grin as she brought all eight swords on the pink haired knight. "I will not back down! You may be strong, but I will prevail!" She said as she flung all of Sefia's swords away and slashed at the white haired girl. "Tsk, you are good. Fine then, I'm going all out for now!" She said as she aimed all her swords at once at Edea's chest. In the air, Lilin and the Empusa fought. "So you have grown, eh?" Lilin said as she blasted black magic at the flying monster before her. "I have! Ever since I battled you last time, I've been training to fight you again!" The monster said excitingly. "Well let's see just how good you've become!" Lilin shouted as she created a large black hole in which she shot it at the flying monster. Finally, the battle had just started in the middle of the arena. "I can tell you're different than the rest. You're more calm, in control, and skilled. Do you mind fighting you?" She asked politely. All Magress did was nod and he lifted his spear and shield in a fighting stance. "If I win, then you will take your helm off, alright?" she said while she lifted her swords. Magress just shrugged and charged. He gave a heavy strike at Emilia's head, only grazing her head a little. She recovered and pushed his spear away and slashed at Magress's chestplate, only to be blocked by his heavy shield. He quickly slashed repeatedly at the blonde dual swordswoman with heavy spear and only managed a small scratch. "Tsk, I hate shield users." She muttered to herself as she slashed at him again, still only to be blocked by his shield. Magress stopped attacking when he heard this and dropped his shield and held his spear between both his hands. "So you heard me, huh? Thanks, maybe I have a chance of winning now." She said as she attacked him violently. Magress laughed a tiny bit, only enough to shake his body a bit as he easily knocked both swords out of her hands, and onto the floor lying at least 100 feet away from her reach. "Urk, I didn't expect him to be so good with two handing a spear!" Emilia thought as she backed up slowly away from the advancing Magress, fear slowly showing upon her face. She finally landed on her butt on the floor when Magress stood over her. "…do you surrender?" he said softly, only loud enough for her to hear. She looked around to see her own teammates falling, one by one. (The firedrake had help from its teammates when they finished with their own opponents.) "D-dorm 1 surrenders to dorm 5!" She shouted loudly enough for Zero to hear. "Well… I was expecting something more brave and courageous from her, but that was unexpected from Magress." He mumbled to himself. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, the match has been decided! Dorm 5 has won!" He shouted into the mic. Everybody cheered and clapped at this, some even whistling. "This dorm will move on to round 2 tomorrow, I hope they have a good enough rest, because they have to last for a whole week, staying on their winning path!" He explained into the mic. "More rounds are being done this very minute in different arena's, so when all the matches are done, we will show the results in the main hallway, for the outsiders, we will be showing it on the giant, 4-panel screen in the middle of the town. We will continue the rounds until round 5. The next one will be starting in 20 minutes, so you can go to our shopping hallway corner teleporters to the right exit, or just stay here for the next round. Have a good break for your eyes so you can experience the next round with vivid quality as our dorms fight each other for the title of best! Goodbye, and see you in 20 minutes!" He said with a smile as he turned, and exited the stands.

A/N: Hullo random people! If you're reading this, then you're actually interested in this story! Either that, or you're just this on recent new chapter post Brave Frontier . Sorry for the long updates, I've been so absorbed into DN (Dragon Nest) that it probably covers more than half my time on the compy now, I also got new computer! (That's why I've Just started on DN) I do not own any of these Units, nor do I own this game. I hope you have a good time reading, and have a nice…day? (I guess 'w')


	3. And It Continues

"We're almost there! I can see our victory! Just as soon as we beat this opponent, we will be crowned victors!" Aisha said as she slashed her fiery sword at the axe wielding pirate before her. He blocked the attack with his axe's handle and then giving a heavy swing that hit Aisha directly at her side. "Argh! Rickel, cover me!" she shouted. "Understood!" she shouted as she shot at the pirate's feet making him jump back. "I will not give in! Not even when my enemy outnumbers me, I will prevail!" he shouted as he made a combo hit by slashing all around him, miraculously slicing the bullets, then swinging his axe downward at Rickel's head. "Urk!" she uttered as she dodged the axe swing by an inch. "Ohh, this is a close match! Neither side seems to show any sign of backing down nor surrendering, I wonder who will win?" Zerox said with deep interest in the mic. The crowd watched intensely as the battle raged forward. The fact the pirate could actually hold his ground to two other students was amazing. Finally, the tide changed when the pirate started to smile." I, captain Mega, will show you two just how powerful I can be with this move!" he shouted as power coursed thought his body, he then centered it all in his hands and his axe. "OCEAN WHIRLPOOL!" he screamed as he spinned his axe in a circle all around him, creating a blue funnel that rammed straight into the two fighters, and twisted and turned them up. "Amazing! He was able to already achieve his Brave Burst!" Zerox thought to himself as he watched in interest. The crowd cheered in amazement for the warrior that had just won even when he was at a disadvantage, and the right to let his dorm continue to the second final preliminaries. "By the way, that move was taught to me by my dad. I hope I didn't hurt you two too much." He said with a smile as he helped the two up from the ground. "I was NOT expecting that move, and I don't think anybody would have in fact. Also, your dad sounds awesome." Rickel said with a tired but happy voice. "Aye, and we were so close!" she sighed." Thanks for that match though, it was fun!" Aisha said with a grin. "You're welcome." He said with a grin as he brought them to the nurses that were standing at the entrance. "That is it for today! Come back tomorrow to find out the team that will go on to the Coliseum to win the title and the prize!" Zerox shouted in the mic. Everybody stood and started to leave, almost every last one of them talking about tomorrow's matches.

"That was a good fight!" a blonde girl said with a huge grin. "But that was a close call, if Mega didn't do that finishing move, I don't think we would be moving onwards." A girl with green hair said with a nervous tone. "Oh come on Lidith. Don't underestimate my fighting style. I could defeat them even without my finisher. Though, probably I would be severely injured by then. I could tell that they were powerful people." Mega said in response to Lidith's comment. "Simmer down guys, we should all be happy about our victory against the other team." Galant said. "But aren't you still embarrassed at the fact that you lost to a ground element user No less a girl?" A girl with black hair asked. "That was just sheer luck for Nemia, Alice. If only she didn't disarm me, I would've definitely beat her." He said while blushing. "Whatever you say, I'm just happy that we can advance further into the tournament." Alice said with a shrug while closing her eyes." I hope Kikuri is still in this tournament. She was all hyped up for this thing. It would be bad for her ego if she lost." She thought to herself. "I really want to fly on Sola's back." Amy said while jumping on her back." "It looks like it would be fun to ride on me?" Sola asked with surprised voice. "Yea! Just think how fun it would be feeling the air flowing brush against your body in the sky! Touching the clouds with you bare hands, I wonder how that feels?" She asked her with a smile. "Well, it does feel nice in the air, but I don't think it would be safe to ride me into the sky. I don't know if I can carry your weight." She asked while shaking her off her back. "Besides, I don't think I can fly you into the air because I'm still recovering from those ice bullets shot from that cowboy girl." She said as she took off her armor to reveal four injuries around her waist. "Ouch… hope it doesn't hurt that much." Amy said as she looked concerned for Sola. "It's ok. Luckily, this academy's medical treatments is quite good. They were actually ready for this kind of injury and healed me in two minutes." She said while putting her armor back on. "I have to admit, she's pretty good. She did beat most of us by herself." Lidith said with a sigh. "Only because we were already weak from beating her other team members." Alice said with her head held high. "Admit it. She only grazed us and we fainted, come on." Lidith argued. "…fine. But I could definitely beat her one on one." She said. "OK! Stop talking guys, we got to go get dinner now or we'll have to go back to our dorms with empty stomachs, now come on!" Galant said as he led them to the exit of the resting rooms.

"Alright guys, we tried our best, but I guess we couldn't do it. If only that Mega boy didn't do that move, then we might've won." Nemia said with disappointment in her voice. "Sigh, we were so close to." Atro said. "It's all right. At least we got to a pretty good standing in this tournament. Whatever, I'm still happy with our results." A dirty blonde boy said. "I guess so Falma, but if only he hadn't finished us with that move…" Rickel said with a gloomy face. "Cheer up. Think of all the other teams that ended up in last place before you start thinking of yourself, ok?" A guy with his whole body covered in armor said. "I guess we are lucky, although we should have tried harder Xenon." Aisha said with a sad tone. Falma stood up from his seat and took off Xenon's helm to reveal jet black wavy hair that fell to his shoulders. "Arghhh! Give that baaaack!" Xenon yelled angrily as he chased the night all around the room, breaking the sad atmosphere. "You ever think about cutting your hair?" Asked the laughing Falma. "No! I like the way my hair is! Now give me back my helmet!" He said angrily as he continued chasing him. "Ok guys. Let's get our lazy buts off the couch and go get dinner!" Nemia cheerfully said as she led them to the exit of the building. "Finally, got my helmet back." He said as he picked it up from the floor where Falma tripped and hit his face. "Sheesh… what am I going to do with you?" He muttered as he put his helmet on his side and picked the fainted Falma with both his hands and continued to where the rest of his dorm went. "Well well, look what we have here?" Nemia said to Galant. "You see nothing more than a guy sitting on his chair eating to his heart's content." Galant replied while he continued his meal. "Well, I really don't care. Anyways, congrats at winning the match against us." She said while blushing as she stuck her hand out to shake his. Galant looked up from his meal in surprise as he stared at the green haired girl. "Well? Stop eating like a pig and shake my hand! My team and I admits defeat and all I want to do is shake hands to confirm it, the rest of my dorm and yours are chatting over there amongst themselves." She pointed out to the tabled filled with both Nemia's dorm and his dorm. "Well…I never thought you would do this…I was expecting you to start bragging like you usually do but…" he said. "So you'd rather me brag and annoy you to death than rather admit defeat?" She asked with a pissed face. "No! Of course not, that would just be horrible!" He said as he firmly shook her hand. "Good. No-"She was quickly interrupted by Zeln who tripped and crashed into her as he was running. "Arghh!" they both yelled as they fell onto the soft carpet. "S-sorry about that! I was running away from someone and-"he stopped when he wondered, "Why am I feeling something so soft?" and saw what position he was in and exactly where he was touching. "That's an interesting predicament you're in their Zeln, now how to get out of there is the question." Galant laughed. "Oi! Stop touching my breasts!" Nemia blushed madly as she shoved Zeln off her. "I'm so sorry Nemia! I wasn't looking and-""I see, first you run off like a scaredy cat and then you feel up a girl's body. What a shameless boy you are." Lico said with a death gaze. "I think we both agree, you need some punishment." Nemia said angrily with her fists clenched tightly and as Lico raised her gigantic knife. "Wait, I said I was Soorryyyy!" (The rest has been censored to the heavy bloodshed, gore, and amount off profanity in these couple of sentences. Please do continue reading and have a nice day.)

"Yes! We're moving onto the last preliminaries!" a boy with red hair said with excitement. "And, we still were able to keep our 5 minute record of destroying our enemies!" A girl with blue hair said along the red haired guy. "Hehehe that was the easiest round we fought so far! I also got more people than both of you guys combined, remember Farlon and Serin?" a blonde child-like girl smirked. "Shut your mouth Luly! You got lucky! If we didn't trap them into a corner so you could just blow them up with your magic, then you would've never gotten that much!" Farlon yelled angrily. "Whatever. I couldn't care. Lodin, what did you think of that brown haired pirate? Isn't he…interesting?" Luly asked with a thin smile. "Oh! Ah…umm…y-yea. He sure is… interesting…" Lodin replied with a startled response. "Don't pressure him Luly. He isn't your slave." A guy with grey hair said to Luly. "Don't PATRONIZE ME Aem!" she shouted angrily while hitting him with her staff's top. "Ow! Hey, hey, stop, stop!" He shouted as she continued to hit his head with slight aggression. (If you call hitting until it bleeds slight aggression) "Hey, you should probably stop before his wound gets serious." A girl with smooth, long blue hair asked with worry. "Oh, it don't worry Madia. I'm sure he can survive this!" Luly laughed out loud. "I'm losing more blood!" Aem screamed with agony. "Aww, you look like you have red face paint, except it's your blood. And it has a tinge of iron or something. I don't do science…" Luly muttered the last sentence. "Nuuuuuu!" Aem shouted as he fainted and fell into his own pile of blood. "Well… anybody got a mop?" Luly asked with a smile. "Umm… okaaayyy… Luly, since you're the one who did this to poor Aem, you'll be the one to bring him to the infirmary." "Bu-""No buts. The rest of us need to go eat." Madia ordered. "We'll be going to the best restaurant in the academy, the Lan-Lan Diner." She said with a huge grin. All the dorm members cheered except for Aem who was still unconscious to the loss of his blood. "I…Hate…That…Girl…" Aem muttered in his unconsciousness.

A/N: Hullo once more random people. I hope you liked my new chapter on BF 'w'. Anyways, I'm probably going to post the next chapter in like a week from here so please just wait some more! I do not own any of these characters nor Brave Frontier.


End file.
